You Make Me Want To Die
by Miss. Nudge
Summary: Spock Prime and Jim have a liberating encounter and talk to each other about life. Resulting in a blooming love. M, but not so much so.


A/N: Okay guys, this is filler story, one shot, cuz I've been mean and not updated in awhile. I had finals, sorry sorry! The new chapter of "The Touching" should be posted soon, promise!

In the mean while, I thought I'd try a Kirk/ Spock Prime story. Why? Because I think thats the kinkiest pairing in da world. Ja, I said it3

Enjoy? Yeshh.

"So, let me get this straight-" James Kirk resembled his First Officer as he raised his eyebrow at the older Vulcan male.

"You're Spock... But you're not? Like, you're him, but from another time?"

The older man smirked, placing his hands in his lap and adjusting a sleeve of his fur coat.

"Precisly." Was all the Vulcan stated, running his eyes slowly over Jim's body, making the human shiver where he stood. No, no, he did _not_ just shiver. Jim mulled over all the information in his mind.

"How... Erm, how did you get from there... To here?"

"Ah, that was Nero's doing, I suppose."

"You suppose? Vulcans are not indescisive... You sure don't seem like Spock."

"I assure you, Jim, I am very much Spock." Spock Prime rose to his feet and went to go look out of one of the windows that watched over New Vulcan.

"So, you've been elected to rule over the people of New Vulcan?" Jim asked, joining the older man by the window.

Prime chuckled dryly.

"If 'rule' is the word, I suppose so, yes."

Jim let the air remain quiet as he stared at the back of Spock's head, the Vulcan admiring his growing city. Jim noted that Spock Prime's hair was much more gray then his own Spock. Though, Spock Prime's features were sharper and more accusing then his Spock's soft face. Also, the older Vulcan's body was more on the slender side, the fur coat hanging off the alien, making his body look malnurished.

"You are older..."

"Has this not accured to you Jim?" Spock's voice held merth.

"Of course it has, I just wondered about Vulcans... They do not age like humans, do they?"

Prime turned to the human, hands clasped behind his back.

"May I show you something, James?"

Jim nodded and followed the alien as he led the way into a small room off of the master bedroom. Inside, Spock Prime flicked on the lights, revealing a small cage in the middle of the room. In the cage was a small, fuzzy, animal.

"W-what is that?"

"This, is a Tribble." Spock opened the cage and cronned softly at the creature, she stirred and wobbled into Spock Prime's hand. He pet the Tribble and it started to trill quietly.

"I have had this Tribble since I was in my late Earth years of 30. She was a present to me from my T'hy- my good friend. Her name is Miri, she is almost as old as myself. Tribbles, as do Vulcans, not age the same as humans. Terran people live a fraction of the time Tribbles and Vulcans do. I may still be alive, when you, yourself, have passed, Jim."

Jim took a second to marvel at the older man, he stepped closer to the Vulcan. His eyes fluttered closed as the effects of the quiet trilling shook his nervous system around.

"She is quite relaxing... Isn't she?"

"Ah, I have come to think so, yes." Spock agreed, smiling down at the Tribble.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Ah, I might drop her-" Jim backed away.

"Illogical, she won't let you drop her, I insist James."

"Well... Oh... Kay." Jim's reached one hand out and Spock scopped the little Tribble out of his own hand and placed her onto Jim's palm. Their fingers brushed and Spock involentarily let out a small gasp. It had been so long since his James Kirk had touched those Vulcan erogenous zones. Jim brushed it off and held the creature close to his body, his soul falling back into that soft trilling sound.

"You look very vulnerable, James." Spock Prime whispered, watching his young friend sway back and forth, his eyes closed in result of the trill.

"Do I? Don't care t'much." Jim's voice was slurred as he became sort of drunk off of the tranquility.

Spock took Miri from Jim's grasp and locked the Tribble in her cage, turning back around just intime to catch the falling body of James Kirk.

"Are you ailing James?" Spock Prime asked, but did not recieve a response from the silent human. Spock carried the sleeping human to his bed, setting him down and stroking the soft, dirty blonde hair. Memories flying through his mind like song birds. Singing tunes of sadness as Spock had to remind himself, they were just memories. This Kirk was not his. He wasn't the hazal-eyed, trouble-seeking, gorgeous man he had once layed with.

"Do you enjoy songs that put young humans to sleep? I think they are called lullabies, do you like those? I find them quite illogical... Would you like me to sing one to you?"

Spock didn't wait for an ansrew, but started to sing the only song he had ever heard.

"And two thousand years I've been awake, waiting for my day to shake- To all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie.." Spock sang quitly and Jim started to stire.

"Spock, what on _Earth_ are you singing?"

"It is a Terran lullabye, is it not?"

Jim chuckled, shaking his head slowly, sitting up, off of the Ambassodor's bed.

"Ah, no, actually that, I believe is a early 21st century grunge song... A lullabye is more of something along the lines of _Rockaby Baby_."

Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed and held his face in his palms.

"I feel like shit, what 'appened?"

"I am affraid you succumed to my Tribble."

"I really hope Tribble is an animal and not Vulcan for dick or something."

"As you should remember, Tribbles are small, furry animals. I posses one named Miri...?"

Jim waved Spock off and shut his eyes for a second.

"Yea, yea, Miri, right."

"You may rest awhile longer, if you wish it."

"Fuck yea I wish it."

Spock chuckled silently at this and proceeded to leave the Captain to his rest, the alien should notify SickBay that the Captain is suffering from fatigue. But, before Spock Prime could make it out of the bedroom, Jim stopped him with a clearing of his throat.

"Spock... This is gonna sound fucked up, and I might be a foll for askin'... But, will you... Lay with me? I don't feel like bein' 'lone."

The alien walked slowly towards the human's bed, not quite sure if his old ears had deceaved him. He stood over Jim and stared down at the human, wide eyed despite himself.

"You wish me to lay with you?"

"Ah, if you wouldn't mind..." I understand if it is too much-"

"Hush James, of course. If you want me, I am yours, as I've always been yours, James Kirk." Spock stated, climbing into the bed, but being stopped.

"Shake the robe Spock."

Spock blushed and looked bashful.

"I am no longer beautiful like your Spock."

"Spock, you _are_ _my _Spock. You are beautiful, just take off this God damned robe before I rip it off." Spock didn't need to be told twice. He shucked off his robe and was left in a pair of sleek, tight shorts, cut just below his ass, which had remained firm throught his years as a Vulcan.

Spock practically flopped down into the sheets and curled himself around the smaller human. He may have been leaner then Jim, but he still loomed over him by a few inches. Jim nuzzled Spock Primes neck, inhaling the sweet smell of Dragon Fruit and chocolate. Jim took on some liberities and licked the aliens collerbone softly, his tongue meerly touching the skin.

The Vulcan's over-sensitive flesh made him gasp out on pleasure and rutt up against the human.

Jim's lips traveled up to Spock's jawline, nibbling and sucking heartily. Jim chuckled and nudged his node below Spock's lips.

"What is this?" Jim asked, playfully tapping Spock's chin with the tip of his nose.

"My chin."

"What is above your chin?" Jim asked again, rubbing his nose back and forth slowly.

"James, I fail to see the logic in asking me questions you already know the answers too-"

"Humor me and play along." Jim snaped.

"My lips are above my chin."

"Ah, good." Jim then took the bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled at it, sticking his tongue in the wet cavern of Spock Prime's mouth every few minutes.

Jim snaked his hands down Spock Primes slender body, fingering the tight boxers playfully. After a few agonizing seconds Jim slipped his hand inside and grasped Spock's hard cock, making the older Vulcan gasp out and arch up towards the humans grasp.

"James- _ahh_, please, make love to me!"

"Do you wish it?" Jim's voice was teasing.

"Excuse my Terran termonology, but 'fuck yea, I wish it.'"

Jim laughed heartily and took the next few hours to tend to Spock's needs. Pleasure ever few minutes, erections coming back within minutes because of the raw _need_ both creatures possesed. Jim made Spock Prime feel young again, made him feel like he had never lost his James Kirk at all. Because, who was he kidding?

This man _was _his James T. Kirk.

finis!

The 'lullabye' Spock Prime sang was actually a song called 'Zombie' by The Pretty Reckless.

And, if anybody caught on to the referance to the girl who never aged in TOS, you get a cookie! She was in the episode called _Miri_, and that was her name.


End file.
